The New Number One
by Smrtypantz
Summary: Story may contain spoilers. Mello's gone and Near's left to take the place of L...all who's left is Matt...wait. Doesn't that mean he's Number One now? on Hiatus


The New Number One

A/N: Hello! This is my second multi-chaptered fic, but now I'm going to try my hand on a 1st person POV (point of view). It's Matt's perspective on his new situation. Enjoy!

* * *

New Rank

Depressed. Miserable. Glum. Sad. Unhappy.

All of these synonyms just can't accurately describe the way I feel right now. I lost Mello. He's gone. One second I was watching him playing soccer outside and the next minute he's telling me he's off to go find Kira, to beat Near, to _finally_ become number one…

Near's gone too. I never really got close to that little albino kid, but it's almost like there's this empty void in the house without him. I mean, he was the best of the _best_. And now…well, what do I have to work for?

There's going to be no more competitions between Mello and Near. No more helping my best friend studying late at night… no more helping him with all of his projects to outdo Near's amazing building and stacking abilities… no more sneaking around with Mello to get his chocolate when he's pissed… no more _anything_.

All I have now are my video games, my goggles, and one more year of being stuck in this crazy orphanage.

L's gone as well. I guess that means no more moments of our hero surprising us with a visit, too.

So, let's recap: No more Mello. No more Near. No more L. It's just me, Matt, here. By myself. Alone. Number one…

…wait.

_WHAT?!_

* * *

This chair is so uncomfortable. I don't know how old these stupid wooden things are, but whatever age, they have splinters riding up my-

"Please stop wiggling around in your seat!" Roger said, exasperated. Well, I couldn't blame the guy for being so stressed out. Like me, he's been through a lot these past few days.

"So, um, Mr. Roger sir…uh, why am I here?" I asked. I'm really curious. I mean, I haven't done anything wrong rather than _sulk_ a lot. Unless sulking is against the rules… in which case I'm kinda hoping he'll let me keep my video games and just make me do kitchen duty again. I've become extremely attached to Luigi's Mansion lately…

"You are here because I must break down a few new rules for you, Matthew," he said. Ugh, he always calls me _Matthew_…

"It's _Matt_, and what do you mean? I already know all the rules…you go over them all the time in detention, so I don't see the point-"

"I'm talking about rules regarding your new rank, Matthew."

"Oh," was all I could say. So this was about me being the new number one, was it?

"You see, Matthew, with both Near and Mello gone, you are now Number One at this orphanage. You are expected to be on your best behavior now that you stand as a role model to every other child residing here."

This could be problematic. "Um, when you say 'best behavior', you mean that I just need to try _my_ best, right…because, well, you know I can't help myself _sometimes_, and-"

"By best behavior, I mean you must follow all the rules, no questions asked! And you must also keep your grades as high as they stand now, if not higher. Do not pester other children with water balloons, loud music, surprise wrestling matches-"

"Hey, hey! Only Mello had surprise wrestling matches, and they were always with Near!" He couldn't start yelling at me. In case he forgot, it was _Mello_ who was the trouble maker, not me.

"I'm just stating, Matthew, that I need you to serve as the inspiration for our students. _Please_," he begged while rubbing his forehead. Poor guy. I forgot, he must be dealing with a heck of a lot right now. Watari was his best friend, he helped raise L himself, Near was being taken care of by complete strangers in the FBI, and Mello ran away…too much stress for one person to handle.

"Alright, I'll behave. Promise," I said with a smile.

He just looked at me, I guess trying to see if I was telling the truth. I put on my best innocent face. I _was_ telling the truth.

"I believe you, Matthew- I mean, Matt. I just need to go over a few more things."

"Shoot."

Ok, now he was just _staring_ at me. Hasn't he ever heard the term 'shoot' before?

"Did you just ask me to _shoot_ you?"

Apparently not.

"Um, no, I meant go ahead with whatever you had to say…"

Mr. Roger started mumbling to himself. I think I overheard him saying stuff like 'teenagers these days', 'hip talk', and 'obnoxious music'. This guy could be so _old_…

After clearing his throat, he continued. "Now that you are number one, you get…oh, what do kids call it these days? Perks? Yes, you shall receive some benefits because of your new position. I will have some of my assistants explain the rest over time, but for now here's all you need to know. You will now get Near's room, the largest in the house. You are allowed to receive anything you want as long as it's under one thousand dollar limit. Also, you-"

"Wait, _what_?!"

"Yes," Mr. Roger said with gritted teeth. "You have a one thousand dollar spending limit every month. Please try not to go overboard here, Matthew. As Number One, we have to trust that you will use this money _responsibly_, and-"

* * *

I think I must've passed out sometime during Mr. Roger's speech because the next thing I knew, I was lying on this really comfy bed with the silkiest sheets in the world. The pillows were soft, yet just firm enough to lift your head to the absolute perfect height. This had to be the greatest bed in the world…at least, I _thought_ it was a bed. It could've also been a cloud, but the idea seemed unlikely.

I lifted my head and looked around the place. Just plain, white walls. Definitely Near's room. But, damn, it was _huge_! And so _empty_, too.

Ok, so from what I've heard so far, I get to spend a thousand dollars every month and the best freakin' bed in the world and all I have to do is keep my behavior and grades up? That's it?! Man, how the hell could this get any _better_?

"Room service!" someone called from outside the door to my room.

Oh man, this is gonna be _awesome_.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked my first installment! Feedback is loved! I especially want to know how I'm doing writing in 1st person for the first time ever. :)


End file.
